


The Princess and the Dragon

by angelboygabriel



Series: The Princess’s Ballad [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventuring, Angst, Castle life, Character Study, F/F, Female Masturbation, First Love, POV Zelda, Sexual exploration, Zelda is a little emotionally stunted but we love her, human Naydra, pre botw, slightly aged up Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Naydra wasn’t always a dragon.In fact, Naydra was once the captain of the royal guard and one of the most annoying... and yes, maybe important, fixtures in Princess Zelda’s life.A reimagining of some Breath of the Wild lore.





	The Princess and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I almost tagged this as Zelda/OC because I think it’s more a original reimagining of an existing character. Although said character is a massive fucking dragon so Naydra’s human form could really be original or existing, depending on how you see this. 
> 
> Another side note, there is a two year age difference between Zelda and Naydra, meaning that when Zelda is 17 Naydra is 19, and when Zelda is 18 Naydra is 20. The only sexual scene between them happens when Zelda is 18, which puts her as of legal age in my country. If this still makes you uncomfortable you may not want to read!

Zelda is 17 when she first falls in love.

* * *

“This is the new captain of the Royal Guard.”

Whoever Zelda was expecting, it certainly wasn’t the tallest Hylian girl she’d ever seen. She looked to be around Zelda’s age, with a thick shock of hair that was a rather unusual shade of purple-blue. The new captain knelt to the ground.

“Your Highness. My name is Naydra, and it is my honor to help serve you.” she said. Naydra’s epaulets were encrusted with sapphire and diamond, and Zelda wondered if that was to signify her position. Naydra looked up at her and Zelda demurely ducked her head in acknowledgement as she stood back up.

“Naydra will be in charge of leading the whole guard, as well as other important duties.” Urbosa added from her place behind Naydra.

Zelda narrowed her eyes. 

“Why are you telling me this?” she asked, and Urbosa smiled faintly.

“Well, little bird, I’ve also put Naydra in charge of being your personal guard. She is quite the capable warrior.” Urbosa explained.

Zelda’s expression deepened into a glare as she gave Naydra a fresh once-over, eyeing how the girl nervously rubbed at the base of her chestplate but otherwise stood stoically.

“But I already have you. I don’t need a _babysitter_.” Zelda snapped. Urbosa’s chuckle only served to make her angrier, and Zelda fought the urge to place her hands on her hips petulantly.

“Oh please, princess. I need someone to keep an eye on you in case you start poking at bokoblins to study them while I’m not around.” Urbosa replied. “Besides, Naydra is very knowledgeable in the workings of the natural world, so I’ve heard. She could even be of help to you.”

“Is that so.” Zelda shot back sarcastically, and Urbosa just rolled her eyes.

“Get used to it. Your father has decreed that he wants you to have a knight at all times.” the Gerudo warrior replied.

* * *

Zelda hated feeling like she was being followed. While Naydra was often away to help train new soldiers and oversee important tasks about castle security, when that head of violet hair _was_ lurking around Zelda it just brought annoyance. She was starting to hate the color blue, too, which was unlucky because of course it had to be her family color.

“Can’t you go stand somewhere else?” Zelda asked irritably one day while she was working on elixirs in her lab.

“Of course, your highness.” Naydra replied before she walked forward so she was standing directly in front of Zelda’s desk. The princess glowered at her.

“That’s not what I meant. Go away.” Zelda snapped, and Naydra leveled her with a cool look.

“It is my duty to watch over you when necessary.” Naydra said simply.

“And it is not necessary right now! The only thing I need protection from at the moment is your stifling presence.” Zelda shot back rudely.

Naydra glanced down at the potion Zelda was currently failing at mixing, recognizing the ingredients for a stealth potion.

“You need to add the root of Silent Princess, not just the petals.” Naydra said simply before she turned on her heel and walked out.

Zelda was left sitting at her desk, wondering why she suddenly felt so guilty.

* * *

It took some time, but eventually Zelda began to warm up to Naydra. She flatly refused when Urbosa offered to find her an alternate knight, and flushed when she noticed the small smile tugging at Naydra’s lips for the notion.

And not that Zelda would admit it to anyone, but lately she would have Naydra read aloud from botanical books while she worked in her lab and was growing to love moments like that. 

“Perhaps she isn’t _awful_,” Zelda muttered, and Urbosa gave her a knowing smile.

“See? I told you so. It’s good to have a girl near your own age around as well, disregarding the few years she has on you. She’s also quite lovely, is she not?” Urbosa asked and Zelda gave her a scandalized look.

“She is annoying! And- and- she has blue hair!” Zelda sputtered.

“I have red hair.” Urbosa pointed out.

The princess flushed and hunched up. “That’s not the same and you know it.” she grumbled.

Below their view on the parapets, Naydra bested yet another one of her men and gestured for the next soldier to step up and train with her.

“Perhaps you should apologize for your behavior to her when she finishes training.” Urbosa suggested.

Zelda gave no reply, but took the words to heart as Urbosa left her, standing on the high walls of the castle. She watched for a few minutes more until Naydra dismissed the guards, and Zelda chose to go down to the armory and confront her. 

Soldiers and knights bustled past her, a few daring to shot her confused glances as she walked purposefully through the crowd.

Naydra’s apartment was connected to the long hallway the stables, armory, and Royal Guard captain’s office extended from as well. It was mostly high ranking officials that were down here, and the Hylian royals had little reason to visit.

Zelda opened the door to Naydra’s apartment, and her throat went dry when she spotted the captain. Naydra was free of her usual armory, instead dressed simply in loose Gerudo pants and a cloth wrap around her chest. She turned from where she was stirring a stew in her cooking pot, and smiled at the princess. Her violet hair was pulled into a messy bun and her face was still flushed from training.

“Did you need something, princess?” she asked, and Zelda felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Zelda turned and ran without saying anything, leaving Naydra staring confusedly after her.

Zelda didn’t want to look into the fact that she cried herself to sleep that night. 

Naydra, thankfully, spoke nothing of it the next day, but Zelda still couldn’t stop thinking about her.

* * *

Two weeks passed from the incident, as Zelda liked to call it, when she realized she was in trouble. 

Some of the ladies in waiting had whispered with plenty of giggles interspersed about ways of the flesh, and despite her attempts to ignore it, Zelda had succumbed to her curiosity and eavesdropped on some servants who were cleaning her room, unaware she was in the adjoining one.

Zelda flushed when she heard the women talk about what they did with other women as well as men, but she furrowed her brow when they spoke of _themselves_.

Of course she knew what sex was, but the princess never had anyone truly explain it to her. So when they were done with their tasks, Zelda had pulled aside one of the girls she was familiar with and asked, face flushed red.

Irene was a little surprised at her Highness’s request, but nonetheless indulged Zelda’s questions and answered everything she wanted to know. Zelda was mostly curious about women, and... herself. Irene smiled to herself at the Princess’s innocence.

“Hylia blessed us with the ability to bring ourselves pleasure, even without a companion.” Irene explained.

“While men use their, ah, _swords_, and women use their fingers and mouths, all you need is your own hand. I am not sure what you would call it in royal terms, but down in the town, we call it a pearl. You’ll know exactly what it is when you feel it. And then you can also use your fingers inside yourself to imitate a partner. If you are stimulated enough, you climax, and it is a rather spectacular feeling.”

Zelda was positive that she must be tomato red by now. Irene hid her smile behind her hand as she stood up.

“My lady... please do not hesitate to seek me out if you require any more advice.” Irene said playfully. Zelda just nodded her head as the maid left.

She sat in silence, processing the lesson she had just learned. She got up to make sure her door was locked, and then sat back down on her bed, heart pounding in her chest as she laid down.

Zelda pulled her skirts up to her waist and slowly slid her hand into her breeches, feeling strangely embarrassed as she carefully began to rub herself. Her fingers brushed over something and she seized up.

_Oh_.

It didn’t take long for her to get the hang of it, biting her lip so hard it was a miracle it didn’t bleed as she squeezed her eyes shut against the barrage of images fluttering by.

A tall form, violet hair, strong hands.

Zelda gasped as something felt like it tensed then snapped within her, refusing to let out the strangled noise that was lodged in her throat. Naydra’s name was on the tip of tongue as she tried to steady her breathing and blink back stars. 

This was not good.

* * *

“Perhaps a trip would do you well, my lady. You seem restless.” Naydra said one day as Zelda gave up on her third attempt to write a summary of Goron trade routes for her studies.

“That would be wonderful,” Zelda ground out, “but in case you have not noticed, Naydra, I am _stuck_ here.”

The captain of the guard smirked at her. 

“Maybe not as trapped as you think. Have you ever heard of the Lord of the Mountain?” Naydra asked. Zelda shook her head before the other woman stood and addressed her.

“Pack, and we will leave. It’s better to show you than explain,” she responded cryptically. 

Zelda got ready in record time and they slipped out without being noticed by anyone, save Urbosa who gave them a knowing smile.

The journey was made easy by Naydra’s adventuring skills, and Zelda enjoyed spending the nights curled around a fire, her specimens surrounding them, while Naydra would point out constellations to her and tell scary stories about fighting Lizalfos and Hinoxes and other monsters. They reached Satori Mountain in only a week, resting at the base of the mountain before continuing up.

They laid camp a little more than halfway up, and Naydra quickly had a fire crackling for them as the sun set and they settled in.

“Get some food ready.” Naydra told her. Anyone else, Zelda would have protested being spoken to like that, but with Naydra, she simply set about preparing meat and mushroom skewers, sticking them over the fire. Naydra rummaged around in one of their saddle bags and produced a blanket for Zelda.

The princess gladly accepted it, wrapping it around herself as they waited for the skewers to cook in amicable silence. Zelda broke the quiet of the night some time later.

“Why do you dress so oddly? I never see any of the other guards looking remotely like you. I thought we had a dress code, too.”

At that, Naydra smiled. She knew she came off as strange to most Hylians, with her violet hair and unusual height, as well as her sparkling armor and purple cloak.

“I was raised in the Hebra region.” Naydra said simply as she turned over the food so it’d cook evenly. “I lived on the high peaks with my family until I was seven.” she continued, and Zelda leaned closer to hear her better.

“We were an independent family, my father, mother, older brother and I, and we ran a cabin for travelers in the freezing mountains. My father taught me the ways of the sword from a very young age, and sometimes I would accompany him to hunt for meat. My brother was never interested in such things so my parents encouraged his scholarly pursuits in the hopes that they could someday send him to Akkala to study in the tech labs.

Most edible flora in Hebra is blue, and so funnily enough my family began to develop our unique hair color. Travelers thought it was fascinating. But then, one day, a huge blizzard hit the mountain, and my mother had seen a traveler on their way towards the cabin when the sky whited out. My father tried to stop her, but she insisted on going out to find them and bring them inside. And so we waited. 

An hour passed, and then my father went after them. He started to take a while too, and I begged my brother to stay with me. He wouldn’t listen and also headed into the snow. He was the only one who came back, and then we were snowed in to the cabin with no way to go back out and search for our parents when the blizzard subsided.

But the cold... it had settled into my brother. I couldn’t get it out of him. And so, the cold claimed him too, laying within my arms. I found my parents and the traveller a week later, and...”

Naydra went quiet.

“The dirt on top of the mountain was frozen solid and it took me a full day to dig their graves. After that, I spent a year living in that cabin, a little girl all alone before I knew I had to go. So I did. I had nothing, and I walked all the way to Hyrule Castle by myself so I could beg to be taken in as a squire or page. I was lucky enough to be welcomed, and have been training and rising through the ranks ever since. I made my armor, my cloak, and my weapons by hand. It’s just been me for awhile now, and I’ve learned that it’s better to stay true to yourself than conform. So that, your highness, is why I look so weird.” 

Zelda was silent as she processed Naydra’s story. She suddenly felt very ashamed for all the sarcastic comments and undue rudeness she had sent the captain’s way.

“I didn’t know.” Zelda said in a small voice and Naydra snorted.

“How could you have?” Naydra replied drily as she took a bite from her skewer. 

Suddenly, she looked up from her meal behind Zelda. Zelda turned to look as well and gasped. 

Unnatural blue light radiated from the top of Satori Mountain, and the two women stood up from their fire, eager to go investigate.

“I think that’s the sign of the Lord of the Mountain!” Zelda whispered excitedly and began to creep up towards the light, Naydra trailing behind her. As they entered the strange source of light, the whole world seemed awash in pale blue.

White cherry blossoms fluttered down, and Naydra carefully caught one in her hands with a small smile. Zelda looked back at the captain of the guard and watched as she carefully traced the petals.

She looked even more striking than usual. Naydra glanced up when she felt Zelda’s smile on her and their eyes locked. A strange, warm feeling filled Zelda’s chest, and she swallowed hard, turning back up the mountain.

The two of them crept up behind a boulder and peeked out.

The sight that greeted them was one of otherworldly beauty and wonder. Tiny blupees frolicked around playfully, water splashing under their paws as they chased each other and nibbles on flowers. But perhaps the most striking was the huge, blue horse-like creature that stood in the middle of them.

Words failed Zelda entirely as she simply soaked in such a fantastical scene. A hand touched her shoulder lightly and Zelda looked up to see Naydra smiling down at her happily, able to use her height to see over Zelda’s head.

On another other night, with any other person, Zelda would have been frantically taking notes and trying to sneakily collect samples. But here with Naydra, all she could do was stare, dumbfounded.

They stood there, amazed, until all the creatures wandered off and the pale glow dissipated.

“Magical, isn’t it?” Naydra asked with a small smile, and Zelda had to bite her lip from replying that Naydra is too.

The captain chuckled and leaned back against the boulder. “Yeah, I agree. I went here once before on my travels, and once you told me about how you were fascinated with endangered species like the Silent Princess, I knew I had to bring you here. You know, you might be a little bratty sometimes, but you also are really smart and I like that I can help you learn. You’ll be a fantastic qu- mmph!”

Zelda just couldn’t do it anymore. She grabbed the lapels of Naydra’s cloak and pulled her down so she wasn’t so high on her tiptoes, and crushed their faces together. Zelda’s mouth hurt from youthful overeagerness, their teeth clacking together before she stepped back, humiliated. Naydra was utterly silent, a look of total shock on her face.

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have done that. That was very unbecoming of me, oh goddesses, you probably think I’m a bitchy little princess-“ Zelda stammered in a panic, and Naydra quickly reached out to soothe her.

“Please don’t be upset! I’m not. I just... I wasn’t expecting that. I didn’t think you liked me very much, Princess.” Naydra admitted, and now Zelda’s blush hit the tops of her ears.

“I can’t, I’m not good, er... I don’t do feelings very well.” Zelda mumbled before she buried her face in her hands. “I’m sorry.” she repeated.

“Princess?” Naydra tried, but Zelda just shook her head. “Zel?” she tried again, this time softer.

“You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met, and I have travelled across all the lands. You also have a kind heart and wise mind, and I admire you so, but... I do not want your father or Lady Urbosa relieving me of my post just because of what I feel for you.” Naydra continued.

Zelda looked up at that.

“What you... feel for me?”

Naydra ran a worried hand through her hair. “Yes, Your Highness.”

This was a very, very interesting revelation for Zelda, and she carefully weighed where she could go with this. On one hand, she could stay silent and pretend this all didn’t happen, repressing it like always, but on the other...

“There are no laws that state royalty cannot hold romantic relations with people working within the castle, as long as it does not interfere with duties,” Zelda quoted, suddenly grateful her accursed tutor had made her read up on castle life and work regulations.

“You’re joking.” Naydra said after a beat and Zelda just shrugged.

“Oh, well in that case, thank the goddesses,” she replied. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a very long time.”

And with that, she cupped Zelda’s cheeks and kissed her again.

The next week, Zelda returned to the castle with a pleasant secret to hide from her father and a hickey on her neck that Urbosa did not believe for one /second was from a fight.

Now, when she saw Naydra, something funny and hot settled in chest and her books confirmed what she already knew was true.

She was in love. 

* * *

“The prophecy is coming soon,” the seer tells her and her father, and a cold spike of fear wedges its way into Zelda’s heart.

“You must do whatever it takes to unlock your potential, child.”

And Zelda knows it’s true.

Because the worst part is, _she doesn’t want to do any of it, _and she can’t stop hating the hand fate has given her. Why can’t she just research the natural world around them and travel with Urbosa and Naydra until the time comes for her to be queen? Why does she have to fight a battle she wants no part of?

Even worse is the fact that she _knows_ that her not wanting any part of it cuts her off from her connection to her supposedly godly powers.

Perhaps she can make herself work.

* * *

Zelda is 18 when she experiences her first heartbreak. It is the first of far, far too many. 

* * *

“Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?” Naydra asked.

Her eyes were full of worry, and Zelda couldn’t meet them.

“I have to try. The Springs are one of our best chances to awaken my power.”

Naydra shook her head and laughed.

“And of course we must go to one of the most inaccessible ones first. The Lanayru range can be quite frigid. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you wanted me to go back to my frozen home in Hebra.” Naydra teased.

Zelda blushed gave a furtive glance down the hall they were standing in before shuffling into her space. “I would never. I simply know that you’d be awfully good at keeping me warm in the cold.” she murmured.

Naydra smirked and looked down at the princess with something delightfully dangerous in her pale blue eyes.

“Well, it is my duty to... please my princess.” she replied conversationally.

Zelda had to squeeze her eyes shut in order to keep thinking rationally and not do anything brash. 

“Yeah?” Zelda whispered, and she could just _see_ Naydra’s smile even though her eyes were shut

Two sure hands settled on her hips, and Zelda’s eyes snapped open at Naydra’s forwardness. They were still out in the corridor!

A thrill ran through through Zelda’s body at the prospect of being caught like this, then a flush of embarrassment. While there was technically nothing wrong with their relationship, and Zelda was damn near positive the whole castle staff knew, she still liked to keep up the pretense of a secret and keep her time with Naydra private.

Naydra gave her a heated look, and Zelda bit her lip.

“Would you mind escorting me to my chambers, captain?” Zelda asked in a whisper, and Naydra wordlessly nodded as Zelda took her hand.

On the afternoon of Zelda’s birthday, Naydra had stolen them away to a hidden corner of the castle gardens and kissed Zelda until she was breathless and hot all over. But the captain never pressed for more, only touched where and when she was asked to.

And Zelda wanted _more_.

The door to Zelda’s room shut with a final-sounding thud as they faced each other. Zelda undid Naydra’s cloak clasps and watched as it fluttered down to the floor. Then she pulled Naydra’s hair from its tie. 

Naydra’s hair tumbled down in soft violet waves from the carefully tight ponytail she usually pulled it into on top of her head, and Zelda ran her hands through the strands. The Captain of the Guard smiled softly as she let the princess do as she wish, drawing her in for a sweet kiss.

Zelda hummed and swayed slightly on her tiptoes as her feet were flattened back against the ground, pulling Naydra down into her more as she cautiously licked across the seam of their lips. They broke apart, staring at each other, and Zelda started to walk back towards her bed, Naydra following. When they were about a foot away from it, they stopped.

Zelda took Naydra’s hand and led it up her back, to where delicate ribbons criss crossed, holding the fabric tight against her. Zelda found the small bow at the top and put Naydra’s hand on it.

The princess nestled her face into Naydra’s shoulder as the captain tugged the ribbon lightly, defy fingers undoing the latticework as her gown went slack around her. Zelda sneakily unclasped Naydra’s chestplate, and felt her chest heave with laughter. It died down as they stepped back from each other and let their outer layers slip down to the floor.

Naydra set down her armor as she took it off, and Zelda wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered in nothing but her slip.

“Are you cold?” Naydra asked her, and Zelda’s stomach did funny flips at the sight of the captain in nothing but a chest wrap and tight shorts, similar to the day she had walked into her apartment.

Zelda shook her head and Naydra raised an eyebrow before she took another step forward, forcing Zelda back until her knees hit the bed.

The princess carefully sat down and leaned back amongst her pillows. Naydra soon followed, crawling up the bed between Zelda’s legs until her long, warm form was completely draped over her. Naydra’s hair created a curtain for them as she leaned down, and Zelda felt an ache begin to grow between her legs.

“Are you okay with this?” Naydra questioned, and Zelda almost laughed.

“Yes, of course I’m _okay_ with this,” she replied. “I’ve thought about this every night for the last four months.” Zelda snapped.

Naydra’s smile turned into a wicked smirk.

“What exactly did you think about at night, Princess?”

Zelda flushed bright red and began to breathe heavily as a tender but callused hand began to slide up the side of her leg from her knee, hitching up the skirt of her slip.

“I thought- I thought-“ Zelda stammered as Naydra’s hand veered dangerously over the front of her hip, resting lightly and just out of reach from where Zelda wanted it.

“Use your words, your Highness.” Naydra urged, and Zelda sucked in a shaky breath at the formality that Naydra didn’t miss.

“I thought about you,” Zelda said, fighting to keep her breathing under control. “I liked to- to think about you sitting next to me at big dinners, and you would sneak your hand under my gowns and touch- touch-“ Zelda’s voice pitched up and she gave an embarrassing sound as Naydra finally dipped a hand between her legs and began to rub gently. 

Zelda stopped talking then, reveling in the new sensations her body was awash in. Naydra’s hands were bigger and longer than her own, and her mouth fell open into a soundless gasp as two fingers gently worked into her.

Zelda’s body moved thoughtlessly with the touches of the captain, the sounds of their breath filling her ears as she lost track of time.

Hands everywhere, and eventually Zelda was able to piece together the coherency to reciprocate what Naydra was doing to her. That had Naydra crying out, and Zelda wanted to savor that sound forever.

That familiar tension began to sharpen in Zelda’s stomach as Naydra carefully moved her fingers in circles against her, and Zelda shoved her hips up, chasing the feeling. She gasped as her feet struggled for purchase on the bed, and then Naydra’s hands were gone from her.

She barely had time to complain, because quick as a flash, Naydra moved herself down Zelda’s body and put her face between her legs. She scarcely gave Zelda a lingering kiss in her most intimate place when the Princess cried out, fingers grabbing for Naydra’s hair as her legs kicked out wildly.

Naydra smirked and pulled herself back up the bed, breathing heavily. She took a moment to rub herself quickly before she too arched like a pulled bow then sagged against the sheets.

The ceiling swam in Zelda’s vision.

“Is it true that they call you the Dragon Warrior?” Zelda asked some time later, after they had both caught their breath. Naydra chuckled and nodded her head from where she was curled protectively around Zelda.

“Oh, I believe it.” Zelda muttered, and tightened her grip on Naydra.

“Fierce and untamable and... wild.”

* * *

Urbosa and Impa saw them off, the duo setting towards the direction of the Zora’s Domain with saddle bags full of supplies.

“I must return to Gerudo Town soon. Travel safely, little bird.” Urbosa had told Zelda with a motherly kiss to her forehead. Impa gave her a golden dagger, and Naydra a respectful salute.

They rode three days and three nights to the Wetland Stables, where they boarded the horses and continued this part of their journey on foot. 

The Domain glittered brightly in the late afternoon sun when Zelda and Naydra reached the crystalline bridge leading to the main curve of the town and palace. Mipha was there waiting for them, and Zelda happily ran forward to embrace her friend.

“I did so miss you, my treasured friend!” Mipha exclaimed, and treated Zelda to one of her soft, sweet smiles as she cupped the Hylian’s cheek. 

Zelda beamed and stepped back from her. “How have you been? I haven’t heard much of you since our last exchange of letters. How is that farm boy you mentioned?” Zelda teased, and Mipha blushed.

“Oh! He is wonderful. I wish he would visit more frequently, though. Ever since he got a position in the royal guard, he’s been scarce. Sidon likes to pretend he doesn’t care but he’s been sulking without him around so often!” Mipha told her.

“I’ll see what I can do to get this mystery boy a little more free time, Zelda said with a conspiratorial wink before she glanced at Naydra. The captain had an amused look on her face.

“Mipha, this is Naydra, the Captain of the Royal Guard, Lady of the Hylian Sword, and my... personal... person.” Zelda finished lamely.

Mipha raised an eyebrow and Zelda blushed furiously as Naydra had the grace to conceal her laugh.

“Oh! And Naydra, this is Crown Princess Mipha Lanayru of the Zora people, heir apparent to the throne, and the Giver of Grace.” Zelda stammered, finishing introductions. Naydra and Mipha shook hands, eyeing each other with knowing smiles.

“So, you’re the warrior that Zelda loves so. She calls you the Violet Maiden in her letters.” Mipha said.

“I do not!” Zelda cried indignantly, and Naydra let out a hearty laugh.

“Well, that sounds about right.” she replied with a smile. 

“Do you have any rooms for us?” Zelda snapped impatiently, not eager to hear more teasing. Mipha grinned.

“Of course, Princess. But I suppose I’ll need to change your arrangements to a shared room,” she said slyly. If Mipha wasn’t such a good friend she’d smack her with her spear.

Sidon bounds down the steps of the palace as they approach and squeals for his big sister to scoop him up. Mipha says he’ll be tall and strong like their father some day, but Zelda just can’t seem to see the tiny fish as anything other than a smiley, squeaky, 1 foot tall seven year old. Even the other kids his own age are bigger than him, save the comically long tail cascading from his head all the way to the floor.

“Say hello to Princess Zelda and Captain Naydra,” Mipha tells him as they walk down the corridors. Sidon waves one chubby hand at them over her shoulder where he’s cradled. Naydra waves back.

“Well, here we are,” Mipha announced when they reached an ornate blue door. “Please rest up. I expect you’ll leave at early light, so I simply hope to see you both for dinner tomorrow.” she told them and they nodded.

“Of course. We’ll see you tomorrow, Lady Mipha,” Naydra responded. Mipha beamed at her.

“You’ll have to tell me more of Zelda’s secrets later.” Mipha sing songed as she began to walk back down the hall, turning on them before Zelda could toss a comeback at her.

That night, sleep evaded Zelda even as she lay curled in Naydra’s arms.

What if it didn’t work? She was eighteen, so in theory the Spring of Wisdom should accept her. But Zelda had a very bad feeling about all this. Surely it would be easier to research more ancient tech to help them. The Akkala and Hateno labs were already collaborating on repairing some of the Divine Beasts to see if they could use them.

Before she knew it, sunlight filtered into the opulent guest quarters and Naydra began to stir in Zelda’s arms. Naydra gave her a gentle morning kiss, but didn’t question the tiredness in her eyes.

Preparation was done with little fanfare as they slipped out of the Domain and up into the mountains. Naydra was an adept climber, and it only took an hour for them reach the highlands. The winds whipped hard here, and Zelda shivered before pulling a coat from her bag. They walked through the snow in mostly silence until a particularly striking mountain came into view.

Naydra helped them climb up one last time before the spring came into view. A great statue of the Lady Hylia stood above a cold pond, and the mountain seemed to glow like luminous stones.

“Wow. It’s beautiful here.” Naydra breathed, and Zelda nodded.

Naydra looked totally in her element here in the cold, and she playfully thought to herself that the captain was like her own guardian ice spirit.

Naydra grabbed Zelda’s hands.

“You can do this.” she said. “I believe in you.”

Zelda nodded, resolve steeled as she began to walk towards the pond. Her boots fought off the chill of the water as she approached the statue. 

“Goddess Hylia, I am Princess Zelda, your living vessel. I petition you now for help in unlocking my powers and learning how to conquer this evil.” Zelda said as she approached the spring. 

She gasped as heavenly light shone down and a feminine voice rang in her ears.

_Sometimes we must relinquish things to grow stronger._

Zelda stared up at the statue in awe. Had the goddess finally spoken to her? 

She turned to glance at Naydra, who was carefully keeping watch but didn’t seem to hear anything.

“What do you mean?” Zelda asked.

_I shall grant you the wisdom of knowing what it means to lose_.

A sick feeling began to settle into her chest.

_This will cause you great pain, but you will grow, and you will learn to conquer the other great struggles you will soon face._

And then the statue went silent.

“Zelda?” Naydra asked from behind her, and Zelda whirled around to see her staring at her hands, which had begun to glow turquoise. She grabbed her chest as if in pain and Zelda ran to her, panicked.

Her whole body was glowing now, and for the first time since knowing Naydra, Zelda saw fear cross her face as she buckled. 

“What’s happening? Zelda, what’s going on? I feel... I feel...” Naydra trailed off and began to shimmer, glowing even brighter. Zelda grabbed her hands and pulled her into her lap, trying to soothe her in a frightened voice.

“No, nothing’s happening, just wait, I’m going to help you.” Zelda babbled, and Naydra sucked in a shaky breath before she gently placed her hand on Zelda’s cheek. Zelda put her own over it, still holding her other tightly.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Naydra asked and Zelda burst into a shaky laugh.

“Not as much as I love you,” she whispered, and Naydra closed her eyes with a peaceful smile.

Then Zelda’s arms were empty.

She stood up in horror and looked wildly around, frozen in shock. Zelda waited, foolishly hoping that Naydra would appear and say it was all a terrible, terrible joke. 

But she didn’t.

“How could you?!” Zelda screamed to Hylia in defeat as she collapsed to her knees, uncaring of the snow soaking her clothes. Tears blurred her vision as she sobbed, too hurt to be concerned about the fact that she was crying so loudly her wails echoed down the mountain. 

The wind began to pick up, chilling the area around the spring even further. Zelda turned her gaze upwards and began to sob anew.

An enormous, glowing dragon slowly floated around the mountain, and Zelda felt something within her shatter. Even as a dragon, Zelda would recognize her anywhere.

_Naydra_.

She was beautiful still, her violet hair changed into a wild mane. Her body had became long and ornately detailed, glowing like luminous stones. Huge jewels jutted from her spine, reminiscent of the sapphires and diamonds once adorning her armor.

“No.” Zelda choked out. “Please, no, Naydra, please!” she begged mindlessly, and then she knew.

This was what it felt like to have a broken heart. This is what it felt like to have to go through an ultimate loss.

And she knew that she had to do everything it’d take to keep Hyrule safe. Anything to keep her people from feeling this pain or suffering through a loss like this again.

The wind whipped her hair as she watched Naydra glide gracefully through the sky.

The Dragon Warrior.

“I’ll come back for you.” Zelda whispered. “I swear it, on all the goddesses. I will bring you back.”

Zelda turned on the mountain, tears frozen to her face.

She took one step forward and began the longest journey of her life.


End file.
